


Lace and Gold

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barbara/Lindsay if you squint, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, no she is not getting married to michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her wedding imminent, Lindsay reflects on her life - and how desperately she wants to escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble to tie you over until I finish some of my more lengthy fics. Enjoy!

Lindsay had never wanted this.  
  
The heavy doors of the cathedral were shut in front of her, withholding the noise and chatter from within. Her fingers ran hesitantly over the elegant lace of her dress - she could feel the intricate bead work that made flowers bloom along her torso, shining in the light as it cascaded down the bulbous silhouette of the dress. She could feel her veil running down the back of her neck; one of her maids gave her a cautious smile.  
  
She was just a pawn in her father’s game - but what else could she be when her father and King had not an heir to his name? There were whispers of rebelliation, of the want to see the king’s blood on their swords and with no man to take his place the kingdom would surely dissolve into anarchy. She was no man either - her job in high table meetings was to sit and look pretty despite opinion biting at her tongue, her days were filled with embroidery lessons and singing lessons and etiquette lessons to please her future husband.  
  
Her life had been defined by a man she had yet to even meet - and she _hated_ it.

  
Her only escape was when she was able to horse ride; and while she could barely rise above a trot she could escape into the real world for a bit and hear the stories of the people. Stories of the great dragon who grew restless in its cave as her wedding approached, with flame curling on its tongue. Stories of the Princess Barbara with gold spun hair and cornflower blue eyes, the kind princess who had disappeared without a trace. Eaten by the dragon, they whispered, with her final screams loud enough to be mistaken for the howling wind in kingdoms round.  
  
But Lindsay would only have an hour or so of her reprise and then she’d be back to her monotonous day-in and day-out, her parents fussing when she didn’t sit quite right or opened her mouth too wide because _what will your husband say?_ Wouldn’t listen to her pleas for another option, another life because she knew she could be so much more than a pretty face. __  
  
The doors to the cathedral opened, her maid pulled the veil over her face and it felt like a prison sentence.

  
The cathedral was packed with people, rows and rows of nobles with their fanciest robes on with the common peasants huddling around the sides of the pews like mice. Streamers of white and red decorated the usually plain stone walls; the stained glass windows left multicoloured patterns on the ground.  
  
Her bouquet hid her nervous fingers, her veil hid her bleary eyes as her eyes rested upon her husband to be, dressed in the finest clothes that did nothing to disguise his lanky figure and old age. Her stomach turned at the thought this was the man she had to love for all her life. But she didn’t have a choice - did she?  


Then the side of the cathedral tore open like it was made of paper.

An earsplitting roar ricocheted through the room as it dissolved into anarchy, fear driven like a stake into the proceedings. Because rising above the ruins was the dragon, and it was simply awe inspiring; golden scales that shifted and gleamed in the sunlight like so many gold coins, eyes blue, so blue and if Lindsay wasn’t about to meet her death she would have thought the dragon was beautiful. Bricks crumbled under the dragon’s weight; a curl of flame ignited the streamers and melted holes in the window.

 

_Do not be afraid._

 

She could hear the dragon speaking, its words in her head and she stopped - in the middle of overturned pews and people running screaming she stopped and stared into the dragons terrible, terrible eyes.  


_You don’t want this, do you?_

_Neither did I._

 

And suddenly it all made sense because what princess’ hair shone like so many coins, what princess’ eyes were as blue as the midday sky?

She whispered the lost princess’ name, and the dragon smiled a toothy smile.

 

Lindsay didn’t even have to think twice before she started to run towards the dragon, and she could feel people pulling on her dress, guards calling out because what madness had taken over their princess? What death wish did she have? But all she did was laugh as she launched herself onto Barbara’s back with an exuberance she hadn’t known for so long; she could feel freedom whispering her name.  
  
When the dust cleared, the only thing the remained of Princess Lindsay was her veil, charred at the edges.  


 


End file.
